Pure & Simple
by Anne Finch
Summary: AU/AT/OC Sophie and Draco have known each other for most of their lives, but have never gotten along. What happens when find themselves suddenly attracted to one another? And what do their parents have to say? OCxDM


**AU/AT/OC**

**Summary:** Sophie and Draco have known each other for most of their lives, but have never gotten along. What happens when find themselves suddenly attracted to one another? And what do their parents have to say? OCxDM

**Disclaimer #1:** As always, I do not own any of the original characters or concepts of the Harry Potter world. These can only be claimed by the talented and infamous, J.K. Rowling!

**Disclaimer #2:** Contains mature content including sexual innuendos, sexually explicit scenes, as well as language. Please do not read if you are under the legal age or if you are offended by this sort of content. This is your one and only warning.

* * *

**UN**

* * *

**Sophie's POV**

I rolled over in bed, feeling the silkiness of the sheets caress my bare skin. The lingering scent of men's' cologne and the musky smell that is purely man filled my nose as I took a deep breath. I stretched and turned back to see Draco's sleeping form on the bed next to me.

Only few short weeks ago I would have laughed at anyone who told me that I would be waking up next to Draco Malfoy. But something had changed and I suddenly found myself strangely attracted to him on a completely physical level.

A few short weeks ago I had despised Draco Malfoy and all that he stood for—arrogance, supremacy, smirks.

"Good Morning, Redwood," His lazy drawl pulled me out of my thoughts. (That and the fact that I knew that he was wearing nothing just under these silky green sheets).

"Morning, Malfoy." I responded, turning to face him fully.

"Want to give it another go?" He smirked.

The idea was tempting, so tempting that I almost took him up on it. "We'll be late for class," I replied instead, smacking him playfully on the arm (He had really great arms by the way). "And I'm not willing to spend another night of detention with Snape for anyone, least of all, you" (I could think of much better ways to spend my evenings)…

He sighed heavily in mock annoyance, "Fine, then, Redwood, off with you."

"See you in Potions, Malfoy" I called as I pulled on my clothes and made my way to the girls' dormitories.

Although Draco and I were both in the Slytherin house, and we had known each other for most of our lives, we had always avoided each other. When we were younger our parents tried to force us to play together, but as soon as we made it outside we would part ways and do our own things.

We were similar in a lot of ways, but never had gotten along. I used to wonder why, and then Draco would say something in his obnoxious drawl and smirk and I would remember. That is what made it so odd that I had recently been finding myself in his bed a lot lately.

When we had first arrived at Hogwarts there was never doubt about which house we would be sorted into. We had both been bred, born, and raised to be Slytherins. Draco was a born leader—much like his father—and he had easily fallen into the role of Slytherin leader. He craved the attention which stroked his already large ego.

I preferred to keep myself to the shadows. I was one of the top students in our year, but I didn't rub it in everyone's face like Granger. I was one of the most sought after girls in our year, but like Draco, I wasn't one for settling into a relationship. I had my flings when I wanted them, but nothing more—nothing to tie me down. Unlike Draco, I was always discrete about my hookups.

I looked at myself in the mirror after dressing for class. My long, auburn hair fell in soft waves half way down my back and my blue eyes stood out against the grey of my uniform. I may have a constant reminder from half the boys at Hogwarts of how attractive I am, but like most girls, when I look in the mirror all I can see are my imperfections and flaws. My body was lean, but I felt like it was un-toned and scrawny. My skin was smooth and creamy, but my pores seemed to be magnified. You would never know it by looking at me or by judging me based on my attitude, but really, I have low self-esteem.

I decided to skip breakfast, I was going to be late for class and didn't have time to run all the way to the dining hall and back anyways. On the mornings when I had Potions, I often skipped breakfast. It gave me longer to get ready and it saved me from having to leave the dungeons just to turn around and come right back down here.

I grabbed my bag and headed for the Potions room. Potions was one of my best subjects. Draco and I were at the top of our Potions class. Granger was behind us both, which gave me some satisfaction every time I walked into the classroom and saw her sitting there.

I took my normal seat on the Slytherin side of the room. Normally, I sat next to Pansy, but today Draco slid into the seat next to mine before Pansy had a chance.

"You look good this morning, Redwood."

"Must be that post-coital glow still lingering from last night," I shot back teasingly.

"No, really, Redwood. You look good," I turned and gave him a questioning look, but at that moment Snape decided to enter the classroom.

"Today we will be discussing the properties and processes in which we develop Mandrake Restorative Draught. Open your books to page seven-eighty-two and begin reading." Snape droned on.

The lesson was boring and I hated when he made us read the chapters as our lesson. I had zoned out and began thinking about the up coming dance. It had been announced last night at dinner that we would be having a dance to encourage school unity. I didn't understand why they kept insisting on this whole school unity thing, Slytherins were not going to ask Gryffindors to the dance, and visa versa. There was no changing that.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a note being slipped into my line of vision.

_ This is so boring. What do you say we ditch?_

_** Ditch? How do you suppose we do that?**_

I was still pondering his note when suddenly Draco burst out with a cry of agony.

"Ooohhhh… Professor, I don't feel so good!" he moaned, standing up and clutching at his stomach.

"Malfoy, get yourself to the hospital wing. Redwood, escort him there!" Snape bellowed from the front of the room.

Obediently, I packed up my things as well as Draco's and I ushered him out the classroom. He moaned and clutched his abdomen the whole way out.

Once we were safely out of the class and down the hall, Draco straightened up and smirked. "How was that for acting, Redwood?"

"You never cease to amaze me," I chuckled, "Now what?"

"Well, to be honest, I hadn't gotten around to thinking that far ahead yet."

I groaned and set our course towards the common room. As we entered I tossed our bags into an empty chair.

"Grab your broom, Redwood."

"Excuse me?"

"That long, thin thing with bristles on the end that you use to fly around on?"

"I think I'll pass."

"Oh, come on, Redwood. I didn't get us out of Snape's class so that we could slum around the common room."

"Fine," I grumbled and made my way upstairs to retrieve my broom. I hated flying, although I hadn't always. I took a terrible spill on summer afternoon which had nearly cost me my ability to walk. I hadn't flown on a broom since then.

I refused to let anyone see my weaknesses though, and I especially wasn't going to let Malfoy know that I was scared. He'd never let me live that one down.

The Quidditch Pitch was empty when we arrived and Draco quickly shot into the air and began doing laps around the field. He had made it around once when he realized that I wasn't in the air behind him.

"What are you doing, Redwood?" he asked, spying me on the bleachers.

"Uh, I'm not really in the mood to fly today."

"Not in the mood?" he asked, as if it were impossible to believe.

"You know, I think I am just going to go back to the common room." I mad to stand and Malfoy quickly jumped off his broom and came to stand in front of me.

"Redwood, what's wrong?" he demanded.

"Nothing, I'm just… I'm tired."

"Bull shit."

"Believe what you want, Malfoy."

"Are you scared, Redwood?" he asked, smirking at me.

When I didn't answer him and continued to stare at the ground he took a closer look at me. "Hey, I didn't mean anything by that."

"It's fine," I sat back down and stared towards the Forbidden Forest, "I fell once."

"Everybody falls," he explained, attempting to comfort me.

"I know that."

"Do you trust me?"

I stared at him for a long time, not sure how to answer. Did I trust him? I could remember a time not that long ago when my response would have been immediate and it would have been a resounding no. But somewhere along the line, that had changed, just like everything else. I hadn't realized until this moment, but my answer had no hesitation to it. "Yes."

"Climb on," he said, gesturing to the space in front of him on the broom.

I hesitated, but deep down I felt like I could trust him, like he would do anything to keep me safe. I climbed on and squeezed my eyes shut as he kicked off the ground and hovered a few feet.

I felt his warm breath on my neck as he reached around me to steer. "You can open your eyes," he whispered close to my ear. "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

I did as he said and slowly opened my eyes. He was slowly making our way around the outer edge of the pitch and we were no more than four feet off the ground.

Something in me had changed and it wasn't until today that I noticed. My heart had softened and I think that that soft spot was made for one, Draco Malfoy.

There was no way I could let him know this though. There was no way that I could let anyone know that I was falling for the Slytherin Prince.


End file.
